


play like a girl

by avocado_enthusiast



Series: like a girl [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno's sunshine and Seijoh's trashcan stole my heart, Misunderstandings, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Reverse Harem, Team as Family, petty oikawa tooru, they really out here stealing my heart, two dorks that love volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocado_enthusiast/pseuds/avocado_enthusiast
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knows many things.He knows how to nail a killer topspin serve. He knows that neutron stars spin at a rate of 600 rotations per second. He knows that Karasuno’s aspiring ace and  four foot Casanova is infringing on his beloved fan base.What he does NOT know is that Hinata Shouyou is very much a female, and that her charm far exceeds the suave Italian lover.Oikawa never stood a chance.~Starring one attention-deprived alien lover and Karasuno’s very own sweet, summer child.With a special appearance by Japan’s Sweetheart: Godzilla himself.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: like a girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807648
Comments: 41
Kudos: 871





	1. Oikawa Tooru is not jealous

Oikawa Tooru is not jealous.

So what if Karasuno's middle blocker captivated the volleyball realm? And who cares if he had swarms of fangirls parading around the wannabe ace? Not Oikawa, that’s for sure.

Iwaizumi laughs himself to tears when he finds out about Oikawa’s petty rivalry. The tips of the setters' ears burn at the accusations.

“Have fun with that one Shitty-kawa,” the ace wheezes while wiping the tears, yes  _ tears,  _ from his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Oikawa all but stamps his foot on the floor, huffing. The ace takes a twisted delight in Oikawa’s suffering, and this is no exception. Oikawa had to make Iwaizumi see reason. “Iwa-Chan he’s stealing our fangirls! We need to save them from that— that playboy!”

Iwaizumi had to excuse himself from practice as he spirals into another hysteria of giggles. 

-

The object of his distaste was  _ of course  _ surrounded by girls. Oikawa rolls his eyes from his vantage point as Hinata exaggeratedly tells his onlookers about a practice match.

“The ball went _ swoosh _ , soaring past the end line.” The red head arcs his arm through the air and Oikawa notices just how small his hands are. A weakness on the court for sure.

“But we had to get this point or else it would be another set of laps around the school.”

“What did you do?” A girl cries out; Oikawa was certain she had given him chocolate last week.  _ Is there such a thing as loyalty these days?  _ Oikawa crosses his arms but remains put.

Hinata points to himself innocently. “Me? I did nothing. But Tanaka-senpai flew across the court and kicked the ball into play. The other team was so shocked we took that point and the set!” He ends on a laugh that was far too delicate for the beastly middle blocker.

The girls cooed and complemented his skills. One admirer was on the verge of tears. 

Oh he was good. 

But Oikawa wasn’t called the Great King for nothing. He pushes off the wall, ready to play whatever twisted game Hinata was getting at.

“Oikawa-senpai, hi!” The remark on Oikawa’s lips dies as Hinata eagerly waves at Seijoh’s setter.

“Hina-Chan. Ladies.” He greets, and the middle blocker only smiles harder. Oikawa narrows his eyes while his heart skips a traitorous beat. The latter reaction is only because he was being directly challenged. That full toothed grin was downright predatory.

Oblivious to Oikawa’s eye daggers, the middle blocker chatters along, and truth be told, Hinata isn’t awful to listen to. His animated gestures and exaggerated retellings were almost… charming. 

Hinata recounts when he first tried out for Karasuno and was forced to team up with his sworn enemy at the time, Kageyama Tobio — Oikawa’s distaste for the shrimp slightly softened at this, but only slightly. Allegedly, the two first years are immortalized in Karasuno High’s folklore for knocking off the vice principal’s toupee.

“Isn’t she great?” Another girl Oikawa recognized sighs, starry eyed.

Seriously, what is it with Oikawa’s fans and—Wait. 

Oikawa prided himself on his perception of others. He wasn’t born with an innate talent, so he forged a weapon of his own which was just as deadly. People reading became his lifeblood. He could dissect one’s hopes and dreams as easily as he could disassemble and reassemble his favorite alien Lego set. However, people were not alien toy kits.

The conversation continued but all Oikawa could hear was: Isn’t she great? Isn’t she great? She. She. She.

The girl already switched her attention back to Hinata, unaware of the truth bomb she dropped. However his ace had an uncanny ability to catch Oikawa’s less than perfect moments. He could hear Iwazumi’s ugly laugh from across the gym. 

“Eh?” Oikawa blinks and tries again. “Eh?”

A tug on his arm has him craning down to look at those bright amber eyes. He has to physically swallow the  _ ‘eh?’ _ that tries to crawl out of his throat.

“You would?” Hinata asks, tone hopeful like Oikawa has just offered to take her to nationals. 

Oikawa pretends to consider whatever the heck was offered. But his mind is too creative, spinning fantasies of the two of them at nationals, like a date. Heat crawls up his neck as seconds stretch into eternities.

“Hmm I suppose I could.” 

“Great, let’s go right now!” Hinata chirps, carting Oikawa off to lord knows where. Her petite hands and delicate laugh will haunt him for years to come.

-

They end up at a volleyball court, and Oikawa wants to smack himself.  _ Of course _ it’s volleyball related. He shakes off the anxiety of not getting himself into something too compromising and pointedly tucks away the inconvenient pang of disappointment that slithered into his stomach. 

“I’m ready, Oikawa-senpai.”

Hinata looks at him like he invented volleyball. It’s so unlike how his team stares at him. Wander struck eyes replacing annoyance filled ones. Oikawa always dreamed of people looking at him like that, yet he finds himself melting under her stare, unable to handle the heat of Karasuno’s little sun.

“Yes.” Oikawa plucks the ball from her hands robotically. “Yes of course.” He pauses an idea coming to him; the fog from his mind finally dissipates, allowing him to actually think.

“Actually,” his voice lilts with its normal charm. “I want to know what you plan on getting out of this session.”

She studies him for a moment, and then the prettiest blush blooms upon her face. Oikawa’s brows shoot to his hairline; his mind drowning in thick sheets of fog.

_ Could it be? _ The disappointment that curls in his guts warms into something hopeful—

“Well I could really use some serving tips.”

— only to shrivel up and die.

Hinata laughs nervously, oblivious to Oikawa’s inner dialogue. “My serves aren’t the most accurate. One time I nailed Kageyama... in the back of the head...in front of the whole team.”

The laugh Oikawa let out was downright ugly. 

“Let me see what we’re working with.” He manages after he calms himself down. 

Hinata doesn’t waste a second, snatching the ball from Oikawa’s hands and sprinting to the serving line. Her tongue pokes out in concentration as she readies her stance.

_ Cute _ .

Her serves aren’t awful. What she lacks in skill she makes up for with sheer athleticism. 

He adjusts her position, his hands fanning out along her waist, he never realized how tiny she was. “Keep your core tight.” He says thickly. He quickly removes his touch like her skin burned him. And burn him it did.

She’s a coachable player too; she applies his feedback, constantly evolving and eager to improve. He sees a little bit of himself in her. 

“Uwahhhh! I dropped my elbow again.” Hinata scowls at the offending limb like it was the antithesis to volleyball itself. “You  _ will _ cooperate.” She warns the rebellious joint.

_ Dangerous _ , his mind supplies.

She’s looking at him again, a worried expression painted on her lovely face as her lips pucker into a pout.  _ Very, very _ dangerous. His hand twitches to soothe the crease between her brows. “Yes Hina-Chan?”

“I hadn’t realized how late it is. You don’t have to stay, you’ve already helped me more than enough.”

Oikawa plucks a ball from her hands, twirling it mindlessly. “Who says you’re not helping me too?” He gently  _ boops _ her on the head with the ball and winks. “After all I need to make sure that when I beat you, it’s when you’re at your best.” 

She snatches the ball back with her dizzying speed, her pout sharpening into a smirk.

“Well study away Great King.” She says good naturedly. But there was an undertone to her voice that had him leaning forward, waiting on her every word like the fans that squished together to get a shard of her warmth. 

Hinata smiles with that full toothed grin and something flutters in his chest, something akin to when his favorite conspiracy series releases a new episode. The redhead’s eyes sparkle, teeming with their own little universes.

“Because when I play, I play to win.” 


	2. Oikawa Tooru may be a little jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru may be a little jealous.

Oikawa Tooru may be a little jealous.

Ever since Oikawa realized that Hinata was not the dastardly playboy stealing his fans (he corrected the title to the _dastardly playgirl_ ) the two had gotten along swimmingly. They exchange texts and phone calls weekly, interacting like they’ve known each other their whole lives. Oikawa sends her videos of potential ufo sightings, and Hinata responds with pictures of onigiri that looks like a crumpled butt (her words not his). 

She was just as charming over text as she was in person, and that was a tall order to fill. Oikawa felt like a planet caught in her magnetic orbit.

However, he wasn’t the one one drawn to her charisma. He distastefully eyes the fellow athletes that currently flock around her disarming smile. 

They were at a smaller practice tournament hosted by Igu High, a middle of the pack school in the Miyagi prefecture. Even though prefectural rankings were unaffected by the results of this tournament, the participating teams were content to battle for honor and bragging rights alone. 

“Then the ball smacked me in the face like _BLAM!”_ Hinata says dramatically, re-enacting the fateful collision. “Asahi felt so bad afterwards, I think he was closer to crying than me.” 

The surrounding onlookers laugh, no doubt aware of Asahi’s contrary nature. The man-bun wearing ace was a titan of a man with a heart to match his hulking size. 

All of his thoughts concerning other players came to a screeching halt when one of Hinata’s onlookers tousled her hair. That simply will not do.

“Hina-chan〜” he sings and throws her a full blown megawatt smile. A couple boys blink, trying to figure out who he was and why he regards her so informally. 

Oikawa recognizes most of the surrounding players immediately, their playing styles coming to the forefront of his mind as he catalogs their wary expressions. Seijoh had decisively beat all of their teams. The aforementioned players must come to the same realization because they parted to make way for Seijoh’s captain.

“Don’t you have a practice match soon? I think I saw Daichi looking for you.” Oikawa slings an arm over her shoulders, savoring how she leans into his touch naturally. He hopes his message is clear.

“Yes. Yes I was.” Daichi says from behind them. His stare zeroes in on Oikawa’s arm. The arm that rests over Hinata’s shoulders. The arm that Oikawa removes from said shoulder so quickly, he can hear the audible _pop_ of his shoulder joint

“We warm up in five minutes.” Daichi says plainly. He finally looks away from Oikawa to Hinata, his face trying to look stern but comes across more as fond. “We should get going before you get lost… again.” 

“A girl gets lost _one_ time.” Hinata says with an exaggerated eye roll. She faces her crowd of friends and bows. “Good luck in your next matches!”

Oikawa is smiling, but beneath his ever-present grin he can’t shake the feeling like he got his hand caught in the cookie jar. It was too much like meeting his ex-boyfriend's parents for the first time.

Daichi bows goodbye, and Oikawa is overcome with the urge to shake the captain’s hand. Instead, he waves politely in a gesture that looks like the love child of jazz hands and a pageant wave. 

“I’ll see you at your match!” Oikawa’s hollers. Hinata’s grin broadens as she exits to the other gym.

Daichi pauses at the door and shoots him a look. 

“I’ll support you too, Daichi-kun.” Oikawa winks and Daichi studies him for a moment. Oikawa realizes he’s still doing the awkward hand wave and promptly stops.

Knowing the captain, Daichi was either sizing Oikawa up for his funeral clothes, or he was trying to figure out if Oikawa needed medical assistance and potentially a brain scan. Oikawa prays for the latter.

The two leave and if Oikawa had a degree less of self restraint, he would have face palmed himself, repeatedly.

He amends his previous statement. Whenever he met his past girlfriends’ and boyfriends’ parents, it went much better than this.

-

He shows up at her match, and the atmosphere is electric.

Karasuno High is facing Igu High, the home team who is adamant on defending their turf. Allegedly, Igu High has a similar history to Karasuno’s. Both schools are the fallen victors of their school districts, hungry to reclaim their honor and redeem their school’s reputation. 

Tanaka spikes the ball. The other team receives it. Nishinoya does a rolling maneuver that somehow keeps the ball in play. Hinata slams the ball on the other side of the court. And the rhythm continues. Both teams refused to let the ball touch their side. The crowd swarms to the rising tension in the same manner sharks surge to blood.

The auditorium cackles with the mounting energy. He can feel the viscous waves of heat rolling off the sweat soaked players. Then like an elastic band stretched too far, the spell is broken.

Tanaka crashes to the ground, smacking the hardwood floor in a tumble of limbs and curse words. But Oikawa’s attention is on Hinata who charges at the opposing team’s middle blocker. She isn’t alone. Nishinoya and Kageyama are flanking her, each with a murderous expression that rivaled Iwazumi’s glower when Oikawa insulted Godzilla’s cinematic relevance on Japanese history. 

“You kicked him under the net.” Hinata states.

Igu’s middle blocker leans forward and the first thing Oikawa notices are the boy’s eyebrows which were angled in a harsh slant, like he was constantly glaring at the world. “You have no proof.” 

"Let me at him!" Nishinoya bellows. The libero struggles against Kageyama's hold and the setter himself looks like he's considering releasing the riled up second year on the offender.

The referee is too busy with alerting a medic to see the brewing fight. Call it what you want, but Oikawa always had an innate radar for drama, and his internal alarm bells were blaring. The message was clear: shit was about to hit the fan. He maneuvers closer to the court.

“Is this how you wanna win? By poor sportsmanship and cheap tactics?” Hinata spits, her voice carrying through the auditorium. She leans towards the net face to face, well more like face to chest, with her opponent.

Eyebrows’ expression darkens, and Oikawa considers how much trouble he’d get in if he were to walk onto the court.

“Let it go shortstack.” The middle blocker warns.

Hinata steps forward. “Apologize to my friend.”

“Make me.”

Hinata charges and Oikawa is halfway over the volleyball blockades before a third party enters the scene. Daichi intercepts her forearm, a forced smile painted on his face.

“Not today, Hinata.” She opens her mouth to dispute, but Diachi’s tone screams _‘end of story’_. 

Hinata breaks out of his hold and spares one more look at the middle blocker who’s getting reprimanded by his captain as well. 

Thankfully, Tanaka didn’t injure anything; however, he was required to go to the nurse to do a full examination. The foul-mouthed-monk didn’t seem too upset by getting a personal escort by Karasuno’s raven-haired manager. 

By now a whole mob of people clutter around the wooden court. Most onlookers were brought on by the Tanaka incident, but they stayed in their seats, bloodthirsty eyes predicting a battle fit for gladiators. And they were right.

Hinata plays like a woman possessed. It was as if she channeled her righteous fury into her record breaking quick attacks and serves that made Oikawa beam with pride. Karasuno greedily takes one set after another, the team of crows resolute to avenge their injured teammate. 

Karasuno shows no mercy. Hinata pummels the final point, weaving around Eyebrows’ block with a wicked snap of her wrist. 

Oikawa weaves through the dispersing crowd looking to congratulate Hinata. But his eagerness turns ice cold when he sees Eyebrows stalking toward his unaware Hinata who absentmindedly chugs her water bottle.

“Hinata!” He tries to warn her, but she doesn’t hear him. He lengthens his stride only to be yanked to a not-so-graceful halt. He turns to exchange some not so pretty words but stops when he sees who it is.

“Just wait.” Daichi says far too calmly, considering his star middle blocker could join Tanaka in the nurse’s office.

“Are you crazy?! He looks like he wants to eat her!”

The captain holds up his hand. “Trust me. I know his captain. Aiko doesn’t tolerate poor sportsmanship.” Daichi nods to the familiar figure standing at the perimeter of the court. This Aiko figure is closely watching the interaction between the giant and Hinata, it was the same look Iwazumi gives him when he is forced to apologize for teasing the first years.

Oikawa stays put. But only to make up for his earlier mess up. That and because Daichi pointed out Nishinoya who was perched behind some volleyball carts. The libero’s hands frame his eyes like mock-binoculars as he continues his “stake out”. Kageyama stuck out like a sore thumb as he straight up glowers at the two, but it was Sugawara who made Oikawa’s blood run cold. 

The silver haired setter was nursing a water bottle nearby, but there was an unsettling air around the third year. As if he could hear Oikawa’s thoughts, Sugawara intercepts his gaze, his smile shadowed by those observing eyes. Oikawa shivers. Karasuno was ready to declare war, should they need to.

Oikawa relaxes. “If only we got to play each other during this practice tournament.” He jokes, trying to start small talk. His team was done for the day, remaining undefeated for their pool. 

Daichi smiles, but he still watches Hinata. “You that eager to lose?” He says easily. Oikawa blinks, taken aback by the brazen declaration.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sweet Sawamura?” He says and checks Daichi’s temperature then he remembers he’s supposed to be offended. “And Seijoh is clearly the superior team.” He huffs.

Hinata's laugh flits through the auditorium, and the two look to see her as she claps Iju's middle blocker on the arm goodnaturedly, as if the two exchanged an inside joke.

“So you wanna tell me about what happened earlier?” Daichi asks. Oikawa slides his eyes to the neighboring court, pretending to think about what Daichi is referring to.

“Hina-chan and I are friends.” Oikawa says simply. “I’m allowed to have friends aren’t I?”

Daichi doesn’t say anything, a thoughtful expression settles over his strong features. “She mentions you quite a bit.” Daichi says a moment later. A thrill rushes down Oikawa’s spine. 

Daichi turns to him now, and Oikawa is reminded of Daichi’s “captain face”. He looks steady. An honest faced man whose temper is as sturdy as his thighs, but there was an intensity in his eyes. A spark that crackled against his calm countenance. “Hinata can take care of herself, but if you hurt her…”

“You’ll beat my ass.”

“Hinata will beat your ass.” Daichi corrects. “Then Sugawara. Then all of Karasuno.” The fire in Daichi’s eyes burns brighter, two pockets of coal that sear through Oikawa’s soul. “Then I’ll deliver the final blow.” 

Then Daichi’s face splits into a far too charming smile and pats Oikawa’s shoulder goodnaturedly, as if he didn’t deliver the death threats of all death threats. “But we won’t have to worry about that, yeah?”

“Daichi-san! Oikawa-san!” Hinata greets, a hulking middle blocker in tow while Oikawa tries to remember how to breathe. “Meet my new friend Reiji-san.” She proclaims, wielding her friend like one would a trophy. Reiji smiles softly. His eyebrows look less severe and more sincere from up close.

Reiji bows to Daichi. “I’m sorry about earlier. Aiko-senpai told me to apologize to Hinata-san, but I would also like to apologize to you and Tanaka-san as well.” He says earnestly. “I won’t let my anger get the best of me again.” He bows once more and treks off to Tanaka.

Daichi looks between Oikawa and Hinata, looking at something only he can see. He seems content at what he finds. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” He says, and Oikawa feels like he passed a test he didn’t even know he was taking. “Hinata we leave in an hour.” Daichi says in warning.

“I’ll have her to you in forty-five minutes.” Oikawa says charmingly, regaining his bravado. He even adds a wink.

“You sure will.” Daichi says. He takes one final look at the two, and Oikawa takes an extra step away from Hinata, not quite sure what to do with his hands. Daichi smiles at this.

“Did you see my serves? I didn’t drop my elbow this time!” Hinata gushes as soon as Daichi leaves. She goes on about the game, animatedly giving Oikawa a scene by scene replay even though he had witnessed the whole match.

In the end, Oikawa escorts Hinata to her team forty minutes earlier. The weight of her team’s stare bearing down on him like a ten-ton jacket. But the smile Hinata sends him makes every pound worth it.

He tells Iwaizumi this as they get on their bus for the ride back to Aobajousai. Oikawa plops into his seat, his lungs pressing out all the mounting breaths he sucked in, in one dramatic exhale.

“What?” Oikawa asks, head dangling upside down as he watches Iwaizumi’s face. His ace had fallen into a concerning silence.

“How did Sugawara take the news?” Iwaizumi asks after a couple of moments.

“Sugawara?” Oikawa seats himself upright. “I didn’t mention it to him.” His heart thunders and he can’t shake the feeling like he had made a big mistake. Like submitting a test without writing his name on the answer sheet. “Did I need to?”

Iwaizumi takes a sudden interest in his volleyball bag.

“Iwa-chan you’re silence is scaring me. Did I need to tell Suga?” The look Iwazumi gives him confirms his answer. 

Oikawa digs the palms of his hands into his eyes. “This is fine. This is fine.” He repeats and counts to ten in his mind. He snaps his fingers together as an idea strikes him. He faces Iwaizumi again, desperate. “You have his number right?”

Oikawa hastily types the number into his phone when his phone pings with a notification. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa look at each other warily.

_Unknown Number: Let’s get coffee together after school is over tomorrow. Daichi told me Seijoh doesn’t practice on Monday’s. I look forward to chatting xx_

-

“Suga-san why are you smiling?” Sugawara tucks his phone in his pocket and looks down at Hinata who caught up to his stride. 

“Can’t I smile for the sake of smiling? We did win our bracket after all.”

She seems content with his answers and steps in line with Kageyama, chattering about how they can improve their quick attack.

The parking lot buzzes with a gentle stream of foot traffic; the departing teams sluggishly file off to their respective buses. A frantic wail shatters the subdued mood. Everyone pauses at the distorted sound. The team eyes a couple of buses that have yet to depart.

“Did that come from Seijoh’s bus?” Tanaka asks.

“Nah it was probably Dateko,” Nishinoya says. He’s the first to snap out of the reverie and heads toward Karasuno’s bus. “You know how they are.” He ends with a shrug, as if his vague answer explains everything.

“I don’t know, it might’ve been an injured animal.” Asahi eyes the area with uncertainty.

“Hmm. I wonder what happened to it?” Daichi asks while looking at Suga. 

Sugawara shrugs, the picture of innocence. “Who can say?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always keep Sugamama in the group. Always.
> 
> But for real, thank you for reading my little fics. Your comments make my day <3\. Now I'm gonna stop being all mushy and continue to give you fem!Hinata.


	3. Oikawa is positively green with envy

Oikawa is positively green with envy.

“You did  _ what _ ?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“Iwaizumi warned me about this.” She says to herself. Hinata calmly sets down the two cups of coffee on his dorm room countertop while Oikawa awaits in the center of the room, arms crossed and foot tapping irritated patterns on the floor.

“Do you want your coffee first or do you want to rant first?” She extends the two drinks like a peace offering. “It’s your favorite.” She coaxes. One was a simple chai latte, and the other a sugary medley of whip cream, caramel drizzle, and extra chocolate sprinkles. 

Oikawa plucks the latter and takes a long drag of the drink. He can feel his whip cream-stache on the above his lips. 

“Thank you.” He says a moment later when he can feel the sugar pumping through his bloodstream. Hinata grins and Oikawa feels his lips curl into a ghost of a smile.

It was their tradition. Ever since Oikawa graduated they would trade off on who would visit who, the visitor bearing delicacies for both to munch on. 

He studies her delicate lips as she blows the steam away from her latté, taking small sips of the scalding coffee like she hadn’t given Oikawa life-changing news.

“They should call you ‘Drama King’ not Great King, you know that?” She comments as if she could read his mind. Her hand beckons him forward to clean off his whip cream moustache. 

But Oikawa is not letting this go. He places his sugary drink on the counter, leaning forward so they were almost nose to nose. He has to stop himself from counting the freckles that dusted her nose, he was upset with her after all. “Is there something you would like to tell me?” He asks expectantly.

Hinata sighs. “So today, I just so happened, by sheer fate, to meet—“, she pokes her tongue out as the sleeve of her hoodie (his hoodie) cleans him. “—Georgy Tsuki-Waka.” She butchers the name which only fuels his tantrum.

“Shouyou.” Yes, Oikawa says her given name. She picks up her cup, sipping her drink nonchalantly. The action doesn’t hide her growing smile.

“You met Giorgio A. Tsoukalos.” He’s standing now, pacing in the small university dorm they give to athletes. “My idol. My favorite ufologist, and you can’t even pronounce his name correctly.” Betrayal and jealousy spear through Oikawa’s chest.

“If it makes you feel any better we talked about you the whole time.”

“That somewhat helps.” He sniffs. “But oh what I’d give to see that luscious mane in person.” He clutches his heart in agony and collapses on the chair next to her in distress. “The universe is a cruel mistress.”

“Oh shush. I got you an autograph and a picture.” 

Hinata produces a piece of paper with a message that reads “ _ Thanks for your support Oikawa, you’re out of this world. - Your man Giorgio” _ and an adorable selfie of Oikawa’s two favorite people in the universe. Hinata sported a cute peace sign while his dearest Giorgio posed with his iconic “aliens” hand gesture. 

Oikawa squeezes the paper to his heart like a schoolgirl who received her crush’s confession letter. “He says I’m out of this world.” 

“Remind me why we’re dating?” Hinata asks exasperatedly. But her eyes are soft, and a smile edges at her pretty pink lips. 

Oikawa sloppily kisses her cheek. “Because I’m a dork, and you find me to be—“

“Tooru.” She warns.

He swoops in with what was supposed to be a chaste peck on the lips. But Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou do not do things halfway. They sigh into the kiss. Her hands slide into his hair while he nips at the seam of her lips. 

“You find me to be adorkable.” He finishes with a peck on her nose. “And I find you to be the best girlfriend in the universe.” He punctuates each word with a press of his lips to her own plush ones.

“Disgusting.” Hinata says. “Do it again.” 

And he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet ending for my short and sweet crow-chan. For reference Giorgio is the “aliens” meme (see link: https://images.app.goo.gl/8UF4E6wwoLfJtXEUA)
> 
> I have more fem!Hinata content I'm really excited about, but I wanted to make sure I wrapped this oneshot up first. As always your comments make my day, so I'm giving you guys a huge virtual hug for everyone's kind words. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata: *smiles*
> 
> Oikawa externally:( ͡♥ ͜ʖ ͡♥)
> 
> Oikawa internally: ( ͡♥ ͜ʖ ͡♥)


End file.
